


What is secure way to have fun for the whole family?

by DarkHebe (childofhebe)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Bratva/Yakuza Union, Dark Katsuki-Nikiforovs, Footprints AU, Incest, Intersex Omegas, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Mafia AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind the tags and prompts, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhebe/pseuds/DarkHebe
Summary: Entries for Kinktober 2017Set in dark verse Footprints universe, that belongs toKashoku





	1. Day One: Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hug you Hardcore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354473) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One prompts: S̶p̶a̶n̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ | S̶l̶e̶e̶p̶y̶ ̶S̶e̶x̶ | Aphrodisiacs  
> Day One pairing: Viktor/Yuuri

Yuuri’s eyelids were kissed by soft morning sunlight when he stirred awake.  _ “Why the hell is sun shining straight into my face?” _ he thought irritatedly, and he dragged a pillow over his face. Right, he didn’t pull down the blinds yesterday evening, because… Because he was curled up in bed, alone and worried. Viktor didn’t come home in the time he was supposed to, and Yuuri couldn’t contact him back just like that. Risk of tracking back was too big. So he was just laying underneath covers, worrying, until he finally fell asleep out of exhaustion around 4 am. 

He blindly stretched his hand for his glasses on the nightstand, with a new thought of warm mug of calming cocoa on his mind.

As he laid them on his nose, his sight cleared, and he let out a squeak.

 

His beloved alpha and mate, Viktor, was laying next to him - dressed only in his underwear, with disheveled hair, a few little bruises littering his pale skin, and visible dark areas under his eyes. He had to get home just a few hours ago, not able to get a proper sleep yet. Yuuri should leave him to sleep and recover. 

But he was so worried last night...

His inner omega was very greedy. And Yuuri needed to soothe that greediness, to fill the hollow pit inside him, dug up by sadness and worry from the last night. Exactly, he needed his alpha mate to do that right now. And, fortunately for that alpha, he knew how to help him. He had great medicine, forming right there inside his body.

He gave a gentle shook to a muscular form of his mate, proudly smiling down at him.

 

Viktor didn’t react at first, dead for the world.  _ "How typical." _ Yuuri rolled his eyes and started to rub his fingers against Viktor’s scent glands. 

That worked, alpha stirred after a while, blinking and growling. 

“Good morning, solnyshko…” he yawned and wiped at his eyes, still looking incredibly tired. Yuuri kissed his cheek.

“Hello, Vitya. How do you feel? How was the job yesterday… Or rather today?” 

Viktor smiled, stretched out his hands and hugged his plush omega mate, ready to nuzzle to him and go back to his well-earned sleep. “I am tired lyubov… Can we talk later…?” 

Viktor felt Yuuri’s lips against his temple. “Don’t you want some warm milk first?”

Viktor smiled. “Sounds good…” He pulled the hem of Yuuri’s night robe to the side and leaned to Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri stopped him with fingers on his chin, laughing. “I did not mean this, but ordinary warm milk with honey in a mug. I was just on my way to get some cocoa for myself too."

“Then I don’t want it. That would require you moving away from me.”

 

Yuuri had to fight a smirk. He had this poor, oblivious alpha exactly where he wanted him to be. 

“Umm... You know what? If you think you can suck something out of these… Boys really milked me out last evening, before I even could start to worry about y...ouch!” Yuuri yelped with surprise when Viktor despite his obvious exhaustion latched on his nipple as a hungry animal, licked and sucked. Fast, but deeply. No alpha could be ever exhausted enough to reject feeding. 

 

After a little while, sweet milk hit Viktor’s tongue, and he shuddered. It was rich, tasty, but instead of settling in his belly and pulling him back to sleep, it went straight to his abdomen. He heard himself growl. How was that possible? He was so exhausted, just wanting to curl in a nest of blankets and his mate and sleep through three days. At least. 

But now, he felt his inner alpha waking up to life, wanting to taste his beautiful omega more. To soothe him with his smell, hands, mouth, and cock. To praise omega, to reward him for his patient waiting last night, to compensate his worries. To fill him with seed, reclaim him, suck his breasts dry. It was like an instant rut.

_ Natural alphazine in Yuuri’s milk?! _

_ Nevermind. He could think about it later. _

 

He lifted himself, still sucking on a nipple, catching his mate’s back and quickly placing himself above him. Viktor’s fingers quickly found all hems of Yuuri’s thin sleep robe, and without any thought tore it away. Yuuri mewled under him, his hands placing on Viktor’s own underwear, taking it down, rubbing his slowly hardening cock, and parting his legs in invitation without any hesitation.

Viktor without the doubt was the luckiest alpha in the world.

 

When two fingers finally entered in between his wet folds, slowly thrusting in and out, fastening, provoking slick glands to create and lubricate his vagina, Yuuri whined and he had to grab Viktor’s hair with his free hand. Alpha greedily sucked at his nipple, with his eyes closed. Omega was so glad his little plan  _ “to encourage Viktor and to give him a bit of strength with his milk, all at once” _ worked! He didn’t even know he could make such a great aphrodisiac from his milk. He read it on the internet a few days ago, and it was certainly worth a shot. Of course, milk had no such effect on his unpresented little sons, Vitaly and Yulian, so Yuuri really didn’t know if it really would work on Viktor. Fortunately, to lure his mate into tasting his milk seemed like the easiest thing in the world. 

 

He massaged Viktor’s cock, listening to pleased growls ringing out of his mate’s throat. As he navigated the piece of hard flesh into his leaking cunt, he whimpered in delight. Viktor thrust, sliding inside of him in one, long thrust, and immediately pulled out almost to the head and thrust back again. 

No, this couldn’t be taken as lazy morning sex. This was mating, rut sex. And Yuuri immensely loved it, dragging a whine from his throat with every powerful thrust. His inner omega was purring, the attention of his alpha pleasing it. Soon, Yuuri himself was purring too, and that caused Viktor to thrust with more power. 

Soon, omega reached the orgasm realm, tugging on his alpha’s hair and accidentally tearing him from the nipple. Alpha growled when warm slick load from omega’s cocklet hit his stomach, and pulled himself up to catch omega’s lips. They kissed, sucking on each other tongues and lips, and then Viktor came too. He slightly pulled out right before his seed hit Yuuri’s insides, so he didn’t knot him, but he still succeeded in filling his omega up with seed, and that perfectly sated them both.

 

Viktor’s head was slightly spinning when he collapsed on Yuuri. He mewled, suddenly exhausted beyond the point. He hugged his mate, now entirely scented and full of his seed, and he immediately fell back to sleep, with his head comfortably nested between Yuuri’s male breasts.

 

Yuuri just chuckled and caressed Viktor’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [tothebatcave53](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)


	2. Day Two: Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two prompts: Dirty Talk | W̶a̶t̶e̶r̶s̶p̶o̶r̶t̶s̶ | F̶o̶r̶n̶i̶p̶h̶i̶l̶i̶a̶ ̶(̶H̶u̶m̶a̶n̶ ̶F̶u̶r̶n̶i̶t̶u̶r̶e̶)̶  
> Day Two pairing: Viktor/Yuuri

Omega let out a high-pitched yelp when Viktor grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, while pushing his abdomen down with another hand, making his back arch beautifully like a bow. The bed was occasionally creaking with Viktor’s quick movements, only their heavy panting, and slapping of skin could be heard. Drool was dripping down Yuuri’s chin, as he opened his mouth to whine again. Viktor’s thrusts were getting more and more powerful. He felt like falling down, right through his heat haze, hard and fast. Each of Viktor’s thrusts was pushing him further. His cock inside him, hot, leaking precum, sliding easily through his slicked walls, his knot slowly expanding and tugging at his slightly abused and red rim. If Viktor was paying attention to it, he would admire it for sure, but for now, he was paying his attention to Yuuri’s neck, biting, licking and sucking.  
Then, he leaned to Yuuri’s ear.  
“You little slut,” he growled into his mate’s ear, and it earned him a loud whine.  
“Taking my cock as easily as breathing… You love it so much inside of you, don’t you?” Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to answer, to even try to drag out a group of coherent words.  
“You love the bruises I gave you…” Alpha squeezed his hips, making Yuuri mewl. “You love my teeth sunken in your skin, you love my tongue licking every inch of your beautiful body… But it is really like that?” He suddenly grabbed Yuuri’s chin and pulled him to rough kiss. Yuuri looked with his half-lidded eyes into alpha’s ones, the way they were darkened with lust and his own rut gleam made him shudder. “You little whore, I saw you sucking our son’s dick earlier before yours heat fully hit you. You deserve a punishment, don’t you think?”  
Viktor slapped Yuuri’s ass, earning him a loud moan and another bending of his delicate spine. Yuuri kept drooling, tears were stinging in his eyes. He couldn’t think straight anymore, he was so deep in his heat. And it was only beginning of the amazing week of sex with Viktor...  
“Only I am your alpha and you are my omega, you belong to me and me alone… You are going to bare my pups inside your beautiful, plump belly, I will stuff you full of cum, and when you will be smelling of me, no other alpha would dare to approach you,” alpha slurred into Yuuri’s ears again, and omega suddenly came for the sixth time that night, with loud shout, adding another layer of white liquid on his thighs. Viktor fucked him through it and made him purr.  
When alpha finally came, he filled him with seed and right away sealed his hole with his plump knot. “Enjoy my knot, omega slut,” alpha growled into Yuuri’s ear and bit his earlobe. Yuuri whined, so full, so sated, and continued with his purrs. Feeling pulsing knot right behind his rim was so amazing, with a combination of Viktor’s last words, he shuddered for the last time and then he felt his body go limp.  
Viktor moved them on their sides and then nuzzled his abused scent glands full of bruises. “You were so amazing, my sweet mate…” he gently whispered and kissed his neck, hugging his hip with one hand and gently massaging his breasts with another. Viktor then began to scent him, even it was a bit worthless - already whole room smelled of their bond.  
Yuuri had the most amazing mate in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [tothebatcave53](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Day Three: Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three prompts: Public | B̶i̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ | S̶t̶h̶e̶n̶o̶l̶a̶g̶n̶i̶a̶ ̶(̶S̶t̶r̶e̶n̶g̶t̶h̶/̶M̶u̶s̶c̶l̶e̶s̶)̶  
> Day Three pairing: Viktor/Yuuri

“Viktor, are you producing that flour yourself or what is taking you so long?” Yuuri was upset, and Viktor knew it thanks to more than only their bond. Yuuri’s voice was irritated. The lady near Viktor, who was digging through tuna cans, jerked at the sound. Viktor sniffed at her. Beta. So Yuuri was really riled up by something. What could it be?  
“I’m right there, honey!” he called happily, grabbing right bag of flour and waltzing back to next lane back to Yuuri.  
As he turned, his eyes fell on the most beautiful sight he could ever imagine, or ever dreamed of imagining. His nose caught the amazing smell, by now painfully known by him, and he could feel his body immediately rising the temperature, feeling uncomfortable in designer shirt and jeans. Yes, even mafia lord can wear jeans. And he looks fucking well in them.  
But not so well as Yuuri did in his own jeans - the sight that was currently boiling Viktor alive. Yuuri, bent at his waist, was searching for something on the lowest shelf, while his majestic ass was popped out in the air, right in Viktor’s direction.  
The bag of flour met the floor, as Viktor let it go, and changed his walking rhyme in vigorous and resolute. An unmistakable alpha growl crawled out his throat, as a reaction to the fact that literally anyone who passed around, could see what he just saw. Unacceptable!  
He firmly grabbed Yuuri’s hips and slammed his abdomen into that delicate ass curve. Yuuri yelped with surprise and bag of frozen carrots fell out of his hands. “V-Viktor, what are you…”  
“What are you thinking, showing yourself off like this,” alpha growled in his ear, copying the curve of Yuuri’s spine with his chest. Yuuri mewled, as he felt Viktor’s strangely fast hardening cock pushed into his hole through the fabric of pants. “I wasn’t showing off, I was just trying to get some carrots! Where is the flou...ahnn,” Viktor bit at the tender skin of his mate in the back of his neck, well known as bonding gland. It’s not like his mark already wasn’t there, but he loved to remark him every time he had an opportunity. Especially on moments like this.  
Viktor’s fingers trailed on the hem of Yuuri’s skinny, black jeans, and pulled them down a bit before Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s wrist. “Are you insane?! Viktor, this is a store, people are here, and cameras, and…” he stopped his wails when Viktor growled in his ear again.  
“I will take you whenever and wherever I want.”  
Viktor took Yuuri’s chin and pulled it, making him straighten his back and then slamming him on the nearest vegetable shelf. Quickly arousing his omega by licking and sucking at his neck, brushing his fingers on the front of omega’s shirt and rubbing his crotch bulge on omega’s hole, Viktor was pleased. No one was coming around, and all he heard behind Yuuri’s cute quiet moans and panting was beeping of cash and chatting of the lady he saw earlier in flour place. She was chatting with the cashier. But...who cares? He had an omega to fuck.  
Viktor pulled omega’s pants all the way from his ass and brought Yuuri’s hand to his own hole, now slowly filling itself with slick. “My sweet, needy omega… Be good for me and prepare yourself,” he purred into Yuuri’s ear, and omega obeyed him with a quiet whimper. Viktor felt the strong fire burning in his abdomen, caused only by a thought of his omega juicy properties being seen by someone else… So why is the thought of fucking Yuuri in a store was so arousing as well? He supposed it was a combination of two, that led him to unbuckle his own pants and freeing his cock, slowly working it with his hand to full hardness. Meanwhile, Yuuri worked himself too, stretching his hole with three fingers. But Viktor was eager, yanking Yuuri’s hand out and pushing the head of his cock. “Viktor!” Yuuri yelped, and Viktor stuffed two fingers into Yuuri’s mouth while taking three slick-stained fingers to his own. He sucked, tasting slick, and growling in delight. His cock was slowly slipping further into Yuuri’s hole. Soft purrs were escaping his mate’s throat, enjoying the expanding of his inner space. When he was finally in, he pulled out and thrust back in, making Yuuri gasp.  
He flickered his eyes on a shelf near Yuuri’s head, and then he saw what laid there, his lips curled into a happy smile. “Yuuri, what do you think about using these…?” he purred and laughed, as he grabbed big, violet vegetable. Yuuri lifted his head and gasped. “You don’t dare to even think about that!” He slapped his mate’s hand away from a big eggplant and bent his waist to lead Viktor’s attention somewhere else. And he truly listened to his body language, instead of playing with eggplant he went with his hand down, starting to play with Yuuri’s own cock.  
After a while, they were both coming with choked shouts, and Viktor was wise enough not to knot him in the middle of store lane. Fortunately, no one passed around for the whole time. They quickly fixed themselves to look presentable, even when both of them smelled of each other more than they should in public, disheveled hair, reddened cheeks and panting. On the top of that, Yuuri had to hold the cum inside his ass. He couldn’t just let it stain his pants!  
But Yuuri enjoyed that strain of the situation, and more time passed, more he was ready to ravish Viktor when they finally get home.  
So they quickly got the flour and went with entwisted fingers to the cashier.  
The cashier sent them home with a bunch of suspecting glares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [tothebatcave53](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Day Four: Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four prompts: B̶u̶k̶a̶k̶k̶e̶ | K̶n̶i̶f̶e̶ ̶P̶l̶a̶y̶ | Begging  
> Day Four pairing: Vitaly/Yuuri

“Vitalik?” a voice heavy with lust spread through the room, and hit the young alpha’s ears. He lifted his head from the book he was reading, sensing he wouldn’t need it anymore. Suddenly, the amazing smell of cherry blossoms filled the air around Vitaly, attacking all his senses. And he even didn’t get to look at his mother standing in the doorway. When he finally did, he could do nothing less than gasp.  
His beloved momma was dressed in an almost translucent bathrobe, made from thin fabric, amazingly fitting with his body and exposing his plump omega curves. Vitaly’s mouth watered, but he quickly swallowed all his saliva and painfully bit his tongue.  
He couldn’t think about things like that. He was almost 18 now, awfully beautiful, with the perfectly intimidating smell and big cock, but yet he kept shooing away any other omega or beta that wanted him to fuck them. He had only one desire, only one object of his thirst. And it was none other than Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, the most beautiful omega goddess in the world. Unfortunately, he was his mother at the same time, so Vitaly kept his desires closed and locked in his heart, out of religious respect he felt towards his mother and father equally.  
But that never prevented him from staring. Staring, devouring the omega with his eyes every time he could. That never prevented him from nursing, from sucking the honey-like milk from mother’s perfect breasts, every time he desired and his perfect and kind mother offered him. Not that he had ever turned Yuuri down, he wouldn’t dare to do that. Why would he even want that?  
But now, his mother was standing right there, everything on display, a feast for Vitaly’s eyes, being so close and yet so far, tormenting him by just being there. For how long he could endure it? His burning desire for his mother was worse with every year. And now he couldn’t smell the winter forest mixing with cherry blossoms. When father was gone, mother’s smell was even better, clean, and more luring. Yes, father’s smell was kind of cockblocker for him, but he was thankful for that. Now, he was gone, and Vitaly was left with the body awfully reminding the father’s one, but nothing else. There were things of his father’s he was certain he would never get, despite looking and sometimes acting like spitting image of his father.  
Yuuri took a step forward, and Vitaly’s head was suddenly spinning with the overwhelming scent of cherry blossoms. The smile on his mother’s face and his shining eyes were blinding him.  
“Vitalik? Sweetheart? Do you have a bit of time for your momma?” Yuuri blinked with his thick eyelashes, and Vitaly nodded without any need to think about it. He completely cast the book away, standing and facing his shirtless chest to the mother.  
“No no no, sit,” momma ordered and Vitaly immediately obeyed, sitting back on the cushion. Yuuri trailed with his light steps closer and closer to his son and then settling himself on his son’s knees.  
Vitaly grabbed momma’s waist with his palms. He needed some sort of anchor, or otherwise, he will go wild. Why was Yuuri doing this to him? He could see for sure how out of his mind Vitaly sometimes was around him, so why torture him like that?  
Momma straddled his thighs with his, and pushing himself further, and closer, and finally he was sitting so close to Vitaly, that their chests were meeting. Yuuri’s knees were sunken in pillows behind Vitaly’s back, and his magnificent ass was brushing right at Vitaly’s poor, neglected cock. WHY was mother torturing him like this? His smell was almost suffocating him with its high concentration, his pupils were dilated for sure, and his hands slightly trembling at mother’s waist.  
“Vitalik?” momma breathed, right into Vitaly’s ear. He shuddered and swallowed, saliva pooling in his mouth again. “Yes, momma?”  
“My sweet, beautiful Vitalik…” momma sighed and petted his hair. “Or rather…” he continued, and Vitaly got the feeling he’s going to like the end of this sentence.  
“Alpha, please...fuck me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [tothebatcave53](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	5. Day Five: Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five prompts: H̶u̶m̶i̶l̶i̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ | Cuckolding | B̶o̶d̶y̶ ̶S̶w̶a̶p̶  
> Day Five pairing: Vitaly/Yuuri/Viktor

“Yees, right there… Oh my, Vitalik, please… Faster… Ouch…” omega kept shouting from under young alpha, who was pistoning his hips in fast rhyme, resolutely pounding into the omega. Omega brought his hand to his mouth, trying to muffle his cries, that he couldn’t bottle in. His son’s cock just felt too good…  
Alpha stretched out and yanked omega’s hand away from his mouth. “What are you doing?” Vitaly grumbled, causing omega to shudder and turn his head to look Vitaly in the eyes.  
“J-just there were some noise complaints…”  
Vitaly snorted and thrust especially hard, making Yuuri yelp. “And who dared?”  
Yuuri smiled and nuzzled to young alpha’s chest. “I think you know.”

Of course, Vitaly knew. He turned his head and called on the said culprit, who just happened to sit in the armchair across the room.  
“Are you really just going to sit there or will you join?” The great ending of his sentence made Yuuri’s another moan over hard thrust against his prostate. Omega was nearing his orgasm, Vitaly could already sense it. But what were father’s intentions?  
Viktor just smiled and folded his legs, making himself comfortable in a cozy armchair. “Why? I feel great over here, just watching my favorite people ravishing each other…” Vitaly stared at him for a while, deciding whether he’s going to say something or not.  
“You’re creepy,” he mumbled finally, and that earned Viktor’s chuckle.  
“You have an omega to care about, Vitasha.”

Vitaly snorted and gripped omega’s hips. He wanted to make sure there will be bruises next day. But, to be honest, he never saw his mother without hips bruises.  
“Vitalik, come here,” he heard Yuuri whisper to the pillow, and he curiously bent his spine to enclose his ear to momma’s lips.  
“Leave him… I know what is he trying to do… Let’s make him come in his pants,” his mother whispered, and one look at his face - those flushed cheeks, tears peeking out and threatening to fall out of his eyes, and lips glossy with drool, messy hair sticking to his forehead. Vitaly would have sworn he couldn’t get any harder and bigger, but it just happened. Yuuri’s yelp gave him the feedback.  
“Alright, sounds like a challenge,” he grinned and licked his momma’s scent glands. Latching on one scent gland and sucking there like a hungry animal made omega tilt his head and let out a quiet purr. He loved how they tasted, like fresh cherries and shrimps and...weird combination right? Don’t ask why, Vitaly loved it all the same because it was his godly omega mother. 

Since for a while his father didn’t let out a sound, Vitaly decided to get tough on him. He tore himself from the gland, letting out a growl, and with one hand on omega’s neck and another on his belly lifted him, settling him on his knees, fully unintentionally facing the omega on his father, holding him upward and pounding hard. Omega started to howl, resting his head against Vitaly’s shoulder and gracefully bending his spine to give alpha the best angle to hit the right nerve bundle inside of him. As well he gave alpha the chance to suck at his jawline, tasting the sweat and drool that leaked there, and going even more wild at the taste. With a free hand he grabbed omega’s cock, stroked it slowly for few times, and then he finally heard the growl from the armchair he wanted to hear. He proudly smiled against mother’s tender skin and gave omega’s cock a few faster strokes.  
It didn’t take long for Yuuri to come, smearing his belly and Vitaly’s hand with come. Alpha stroked and fucked him through the whole orgasm, and that left him shaking at the end. He mewled and collapsed, leaving alpha fully supporting his weight, and then Vitaly came too, letting his come paint momma’s walls white and locking them together with his thick knot. 

He gently laid his mother back down on his belly, very careful not to hurt his mother with his own weight on the top of him. He supported himself with his elbows, kissed his mother’s hair and then flashed a smile to his father’s direction. “So, how was the show?”  
Viktor was still sitting there, looking way less comfortable now, with his clothes soaked with sweat. His folded legs were (clearly purposefully) hiding his crotch. He combed his soaked fringe with his fingers, eyes gleaming with arousal and cheeks reddened. “You two are really something, Vitasha…”  
Yuuri stirred under him with another mewl. “Were we successful?”  
“I don’t know, he’s hiding from us,” Vitaly sued to his mother, and Yuuri lifted his head to flash an irresistible smile on his mate.  
“Vitya, don’t hide, come here…”  
Viktor obeyed his mate with a growl, unfolding his legs and standing up. A stain at his crotch was now obvious. Yuuri purred in delight. “Very well, dear… Now come here, I will help you clean up…”  
And he really did, latching onto the just spent cock with his mouth like it was his only eatable fuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [tothebatcave53](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	6. Day Six: Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six prompts: Size Difference | B̶o̶n̶d̶a̶g̶e̶̶ | B̶o̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶(̶T̶e̶l̶e̶p̶a̶t̶h̶i̶c̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶E̶m̶p̶a̶t̶h̶i̶c̶)̶  
> Day Six pairing: Vitaly/Yulian

“Vitasha… Help me…”  
Vitaly’s eyes snapped open. He was used to being woken up by his little brother in the middle of the night when Ulya had bad dreams and then all he wanted to do was to curl up in his brother’s protective embrace for the rest of the night - but that was when they were kids. Their last after-nightmare-cuddling night was some time ago, maybe even years. So yes, Vitaly was really surprised to find his brother to stand near his bed and shaking his shoulder.  
“Ulya…? What happened? Did you have the nightmare again…?  
The pout on his brother’s lips was clearly visible even in the dim light of the moon. “No, and even if I had, I… Nevermind…”  
Suddenly, his pouty expression changed, and he lowered his eyes.  
“It’s...something else.” He extended his arm, and Yulian’s wrist scent gland was suddenly under Vitaly’s nose.  
Vitaly wasn’t able to register the strong smell leaking off his brother, till now. Yes, he could catch sweet smell around his little brother in last months, weak and always quickly disappearing, but he thought it was some new cologne. He never actually realized that wasn’t the case, that his brother was already old enough to present. How horribly wrong he was!  
Now the strong sweet smell of vanilla and lavender slapped him in the face and immediately drew out an alpha growl. Yulian’s wrist shivered upon hearing the sound. In fact, his whole body shivered, and a quiet moan was dragged out. He closed his eyes.  
Vitaly was fortunately fast enough to catch collapsing brother, his knees giving out. He dragged him to his side, and Yulian gladly curled on his brother’s naked chest, nuzzled his face into his neck and took deep breaths, as the alpha’s mint smell of the frozen sea was helping him stabilize. Yulian’s body was hot to the touch, his pants loud, and when Vitaly palpated his brother’s sweaty pajamas, the curve of his ass was strangely sticky. The reason was obvious.  
This was heat. His brother was presenting. As an omega.  
Yulian’s whimper brought him back to the earth, and omega squeezed his shoulders. “Vitasha… Help me… I am so hot…”  
Vitaly had to fight his instincts. His inner alpha was begging him to flip them over, tear omega’s clothing and fuck him through his presentation, to make omega feel wanted and welcomed to this strange, new world of...sex? In their household hardly. Of course, he and Yulian both were virgins, but their parents were never ashamed of anything in front of anyone. Their kids included.  
But even though this all was the case, and Yulian would probably agree to it, Vitaly couldn’t just take an advantage of him like this. There were rules for this… At least he was sure of it… And if an omega doesn’t consent or CAN’T consent (this was definitely both cases), an alpha can’t have full blown sex with them. That counted as...rape. And violation. No, he would never do it to his beloved brother, no matter how he would plead him.  
“Vitasha, please…” Yulian whimpered again and started grinding. It was quite easy for him since he was sitting in Vitaly’s lap.  
Vitaly, already feeling high on pheromones, had very hard time to open his mouth and force his tongue to move.  
“Ulya, we can’t. You never consented, I can’t help you in the way you want. You can curl here with me, and in the morning we will call momma, he will know what to do… But now no.”

Then something completely unexpected happened.  
Yulian looked into Vitaly’s eyes through his red-rimmed glasses, his own eyes filled with tears and he started to sob.  
Vitaly jerked from shock, his inner alpha growling at him for being such an idiot. “U-Ulya, don’t cry, I…”  
“Wh-why would you re-reject me? You don’t love me any-anymore? Because I’m an o-omega, right?” Yulian started to wail, loudly, hiding his face in his palms. Vitaly sucked in a hard breath and quickly hugged omega’s shivering body. “Shhh, it’s not like that at all, I love you Ulya! I just can’t violate you like that…”  
“Like what? Vitasha, please, I promise I won’t tell anyone…”  
“That’s certainly not the thing I am talking about, Ulya…” Vitaly sighed, grabbed omega’s hips and pulled him back on his lap, facing the wall so Yulian could lean on it with his back. Omega quickly did so, panting and wiping his tears. “Listen. I will help you, but only with my hands and I won’t touch your hole. That’s on you. Alright?” Omega was vigorously nodding, his eyes shining. Vitaly’s head almost started to spin - his brother was so beautiful now!  
They both shred down their clothing, remaining naked, Yulian sitting in Vitaly’s lap. Yulian’s own fingers immediately disappeared in his heavily slicked hole, and a soft moan escaped his lips. Vitaly got another face slap, this time with the amazing smell of the slick, but he gritted his teeth and instead of flipping Yulian again and diving his tongue in, he concentrated on his brother’s lips, pressing his own and kissing him slowly, relishing the taste on his tongue. His hand grabbed Yulian’s cock and started to slowly working him to hardness. With his advanced state of heat, it wasn’t much of a difficult task.  
But then Yulian grabbed Vitaly’s cock with his free hand, and they gasped in unison. Vitaly from the sudden wave of pleasure, which made his cock quickly harden, and Yulian…  
“God, you are SO big! Why are you so big? That’s really normal?”  
It left Vitaly flushed and very much embarrassed. Then he let out a chuckle. “Yes, it’s normal… At least I hope so. Alphas have big cocks, and it grew massively since my presentation, but now that you mentioned it…”  
Yulian interrupted him with a kiss, and then a smirk was directed on Vitaly.  
“I love it.”  
Vitaly’s lips formed into a smirk as well. "You cheater."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [tothebatcave53](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	7. Day Seven: Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven prompts: C̶r̶e̶a̶m̶p̶i̶e̶ | Worship (Body, etc) | C̶r̶o̶s̶s̶-̶d̶r̶e̶s̶s̶i̶n̶g̶  
> Day Seven pairing: Viktor/Yuuri/Vitaly

Yuuri entered the bathroom and immediately started to shred his sweaty clothes. This week was really busy - he flew to visit his sister Mari, who was the leader of Yakuza now, and since their alliance was active, and they were always busy in their particular countries, they cherished every moment they could hang out.  
Today was a too harsh day though, he spent all previous night and today afternoon with paperwork and some torturing with Mari, and then he hopped straight on the plane to Russia. He couldn’t sleep on the plane either because some beta mother didn’t bother to shush her three children at all. And now, when he came home, he couldn’t find either of his alphas! Even Yulian was on dance training, and Alyona met him in the door when she was hurrying out after her girlfriend. And little, precious Aiko? Already sleeping. Yuuri at least gave her a hair kiss, before he retreated from her room and continued to drag his suitcase to the bedroom.  
He felt so drained… He needed a shower and bed. And above all, a warm armful of his alpha. Mate, or son. Or both. Yes, that sounded great. He doubted they would allow him it, but a man can dream.  
But he couldn’t find them anywhere, and that somewhat made him upset. Where were they? Some job they haven’t told him about? Why? Where? What? When will they return?  
Yuuri stuffed his clothes into the clothes basket and turned on a shower. While waiting for water to warm up, he examined his reflection in the mirror. He looked much as always, except little dark bags under his eyes and...oh god.  
His hip bruises.  
He was so used to seeing them, various shapes, colors, always shattering his hips like his own collection of trophies, all of them tied with a nice memory. Even if away from home, he could marvel them and reminiscence. And maybe finger himself to those memories. Sometimes.  
But now, they were gone. All of them. And that terrified Yuuri and his inner omega. He felt touch-deprived, forgotten and unloved.  
He quickly covered his face and stepped into the shower, his insides squeezing with the personal storm. Even warm water didn’t succeed in relaxing his muscles. The fact that he stood in the shower alone only made him feel more abandoned.  
He did something, he hasn't done for the very long time - he started to cry.

After a while of him, sobbing leaned on the wall, never actually bothering to close the plastic door of the shower, standing under the spray of warm water and covering his face with his arms, the door of the bathroom scattered open and two silver-haired men ran in.  
“Yuuri! Solnyshko moyo, what happened?”  
“Why are you crying, momma?”  
Yuuri shot them an angry pout, even though he felt like the happiest omega in the world for having such devoted alphas. “Where were you?!” he wailed and sobbed. His sobs were clearly very upsetting both alphas because they both entered the shower in their domestic clothes and hugged the naked omega, both from one side.  
“Yuuri, dear, we didn’t even know you’re back. We both fell asleep on the couch until our bond threw me straight into a panic. You don’t have to cry, we’re here…” Viktor gently combed omega’s wet hair with his fingers.  
“Momma, father’s right, we would never leave when we know you’re getting back after such a long time. We were waiting for you,” Vitalik nuzzled his neck, gently caressing Yuuri’s belly with his palms. Yuuri sniffed. “Really?”  
“Of course!” Alphas said in unison, and that made Yuuri smile through tears.  
“I’m sorry, I just… Thought you left me and…”  
“You don’t have to apologize, solnyshko, everything is alright. We’re here for you,” Viktor started to remove his shirt, still keeping one hand on Yuuri. “And if you need it, we’re more than honored to convince you that we’re certainly not leaving anytime soon,” Vitaly followed his father and removed his pants, while still hugging his mother’s waist.

Soon, wet clothing made a nice pile on the floor, the door of the shower was closed, and generous amounts of shower gel and shampoo were massaged into Yuuri’s body by two pairs of gentle hands. While Viktor managed to partly release the muscle knots on his limbs and torso, Vitaly gently massaged his scalp while washing his hair, the relax he felt made Yuuri close his eyes and start to purr. After they were done with massaging his body with foam, they washed it down with warm water, both supporting him and moving his limbs for him. And when he was clean, both alphas started to caress, kiss, lick and tickle every inch of Yuuri’s skin, both starting on his head, with Viktor kissing his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, mouth, and then his neck, where Vitaly sucked, licked and gently nibbled at his scent glands and bonding gland. Then lower, both leaving marks and trails of saliva (those were immediately washed down with water still raining at them), paying the special amount of attention to his belly scattered with tiger stretch marks, and then they got to his crotch. Next few minutes alphas spent worshipping their omega’s genitals, Viktor giving him a generous blowjob and Vitaly licking at his hole, rimming and sucking all slick that managed to form.  
The orgasm they caused him made Yuuri so limp they had to catch his body because his knees gave out. While Vitaly held him, Viktor sprayed down Yuuri’s come of them all, both alphas whispering loving words straight to his ears. Yuuri loved how they were cooperating, only to please him. The last thing he needed now was for them to fight, but they got the situation so well...  
Then, while wrapped in a fluffy towel, he received the most amazing foot massage ever, and then immediately fell asleep in the protective embrace of his mate and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [tothebatcave53](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	8. Day Eight: Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight prompts: L̶a̶t̶e̶x̶ | Roleplay | D̶e̶e̶p̶-̶T̶h̶r̶o̶a̶t̶i̶n̶g̶/̶F̶a̶c̶e̶-̶S̶i̶t̶t̶i̶n̶g̶  
> Day Eight pairing: Viktor/Yuuri

When Viktor came back into consciousness, all he could see was impenetrable darkness. Panic rose, breath quickened and thinned, distressed pheromones were released; until he actually realized he should calm down and inspect with senses he had left.  
It was a silk blindfold that was tied around his head, leaving his eyes useless. All he could hear were his own quickened pants, and he couldn't quite distinguish whether the echo of those pants was caused by the room or his own aching head.  
His skin painfully twitched, heat and stiffness both being culprits. His hands were bound tightly behind his back, he was completely naked, and as the biggest insult, there was a thick leather collar around his neck.

With a sound almost reminding of a whimper, he leaned on a cold wall. The room was probably something like a bathroom - cold walls and floor with cold air in between them. It was partially helping, soothing his aching head and even more aching erected cock.  
It was absolutely clear now - he had an aphrodisiac circulating in his veins, keeping him weak, aching and sensitive. It was extremely hard to focus on anything in this state, even on the extremely important investigation of his surroundings. Someone clearly knew what exactly they were doing when they wanted to tame an alpha.  
He is the helpless prisoner now. Look where his pride got him.

Suddenly, he heard a swish, and sharp hot pain exploded on his chest. Alpha let out a surprised and pained wail. With a full-body jerk, he broke his kneeling position, curling on the floor to the ball. The hit was painful, but the reality of someone else being in the room without him noticing, or even thinking about it was what truly startled him.

A dark chuckle came.  
“Look who we have here… Invincible Viktor Nikiforov… Writhing under my heels like a worm…”  
A hand grabbed Viktor’s collar, roughly pulled him up and shook, disorienting Viktor even more.  
“Are you a worm, Nikiforov?” the firm voice addressed him. Viktor bared his teeth and growled from deep in his throat at his tormentor, which earned him another whip hit. He couldn’t keep quiet this time either, a strangled moan escaping, as he tried to return to his curled up position. The hand still didn’t release his collar.

“To think that only a few drops of an alphazine and a few hits of the whip were enough to make that powerful and fearless alpha into this...” a voice purred and gloved fingers caressed Viktor’s jaw. A pleasant smell came along with gentle touch, it rose around Viktor as a blanket and with the first breath of it, the burning pain in his temples subdued.  
He winced when the realization hit him. His tormentor was an omega! That sweet, enticing smell was unmistakably omega’s smell. How were they capable of this behavior? Was it even possible given their mutual dynamics? Could it be that they are a leader of a mafia clan? Or a very treasured kid of the leader? With also treasured kinks?!  
All these thoughts were flying through Viktor’s head, as he felt the second hand join the pile and grab a handful of his silver locks, pull him up again, stronger this time, and warm breath touched his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Since this day, I am your master. You will immediately do everything I order you to do. If I decide you were good, you will get various rewards. If I spot any misbehavior, you will not like the consequences,” Viktor found himself gulping, worrying his lip with teeth, fighting with the words and their meanings in his half boiled brain. Breathing was getting harder, the longer he practically hung on his collar. To his surprise, with next inhale omega let go of his collar, the remaining hand still forcefully gripping his hair.  
“And onto now your first task… Open your mouth,” something approached his mouth, unclothed skin touching his lips, smelling sweetly enough to be the part of omega’s body. What could it be…?  
He jerked his head back when he realized it’s omega’s cock. What a nerve! How should anyone expect him, the leader of the Bratva, to humiliate himself by sucking off an omega!  
A harsh tug on his hair was telling him that someone could expect it. “I am not going to repeat myself. Suck.”  
Viktor bared his teeth in a growl again. No vocal answer came, but he was almost able to feel omega’s glare on him. He didn’t care.  
A hand released his hair, and alpha immediately fell back, back leaning against the wall. His forcibly induced rut was getting every remaining inch of energy from him. He should quickly figure out how to…

Fingers touched his face and left a long smear of sticky gel substance on his nose, cheeks, and mouth. Viktor quickly moved his face away from the hand, scrunching his nose, thinking he was just used as a towel.  
A moment later his nose met with the strongest and the most amazing scent he ever smelled. And with every heavy pant, it engulfed him more and more, eating his brain like an acid, heating up his skin, and when he licked his lips, he tasted something way better than anything he ever ate. It lit a whole bonfire inside of him, his own cock painfully hard. Omega’s smell surrounded him, there was no escape, it completely swallowed his mind.

Without realizing it, he quickly stretched out his neck, latching on omega’s cocklet with his mouth, swallowing it all in one go, and eagerly sucking at the tasty slick from the tip. He heard omega’s pleasured wail, a familiar hand back in his hair. And for some strange reason, his inner alpha loved it, letting up a pleased growl. Omega let out the sweetest of moans when he did that, vibrations from alpha’s throat adding to his own arousal. Viktor licked and sucked, his drugged instincts and a hand in his hair being the only things to lead him. He was lucky he didn’t have to think. He was just enjoying the meal, drops of slick were a delicious and sweet reward for him. And, if it was possible to feed on a sound, omega’s moans that came out when Viktor’s tongue caught his clit were doing the job.

It didn’t take long for omega to come, letting a massive load of slick down Viktor’s throat and over his face. Without an order, he licked everything clean, truly enjoying the taste of his omega captor. He was sure that the mysterious substance on his face from before was the same as he was licking now - it tasted perfect and Viktor’s instincts kept telling him that this would be the only thing he gets to eat for quite some time… Not that he minded after tasting it.

The gentle hands touched his cheeks, pulling him from the clean cocklet, and a butterfly kiss sealed his lips. Blindfold loosened, and his eyes fluttered open, only to be closed again as two kisses were pushed into each of his eyelids.  
“Vitya, that was amazing… Thank you…” his mate purred, and started to lick the slick from his face. Viktor let out an approving, tired, and disappointed hum.  
“What’s up dorogoy? It had ended too soon, I was just getting into a character of resigned Stockholm syndrome slave… Though I could use a bath, I am sore,” alpha pouted, knowing Yuuri couldn’t resist the Russian’s puppy eyes. And as Viktor thought, Yuuri kissed alpha’s jaw.  
“I know Vitya. Do you want to go on, or a bath first?”  
“Umm… What if we did some quick mutiny and payback scenario to make me come, and then we can snuggle up in a bubble bath together? Since I am still high on your milk and slick combined, I would hate to waste the chance…”  
Viktor winked and smirked at his beloved mate, that blinked at him with flushed cheeks. When a shy smile decorated omega’s lips, Viktor knew he won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [tothebatcave53](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	9. Day Nine: Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine prompts: A̶s̶p̶h̶y̶x̶i̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶̶ | Lingerie | F̶r̶o̶t̶t̶a̶g̶e̶̶  
> Day Nine pairing: Vitaly/Yulian

“Vi-Vitasha? I have something to… Show you,” a timid voice found its way into Vitaly’s ears, and that made him turn his head curiously. He was just relishing his favorite Russian ice cream, not that it was hot summer, he just craved it, and with his Russian blood, he could afford to eat an ice cream in the middle of the winter.  
But when he turned, he quickly forgot about ice cream. It slipped out of his fingers and smacked onto the kitchen counter.  
In front of him stood his younger brother Yulian, his lovely smell of vanilla and lavender combined around him as an invisible cloud making Vitaly sluggish as ever, but now… It wasn’t his only weapon against an alpha.  
He was wearing a black set of lace underwear, consisting of sleeveless crop top fully made of lace, hem tight around his neck - making an impression of a collar, and beautifully emphasizing his omega breasts and dark nipples. The top wasn’t directly linked to the high waisted skirt, but it was clearly coming from one set since they were made from similar lace. Small, silky panties could be clearly seen under the skirt, as well as suspenders connected to high stockings. Yulian’s hair was slicked back, except a few strands escaping, now laid on his forehead. His beautiful cheeks were swollen with pout and red, very much blending with his glasses, omega clearly torn between being embarrassed and feeling sexy.  
Vitaly immediately hardened in his pants, even he didn’t know why or how was this even possible.  
Yulian looked so amazing! And he dressed up like this just for him… He would be the biggest idiot in the world if he wouldn’t grasp at this chance.  
“U-Ulya… You look…” Vitaly found hard to even let out a string of coherent words. His cheeks were red as well. Yulian flickered his eyes at him, then down again, then again at him.  
“So… You like it?” A little smirk grew at Yulian’s lips when he saw Vitaly nod with his mouth slightly opened.  
He did a step, then another, till he was standing right in front of an alpha, backing him up to the counter. “Will you only stare or…” with one swift movement of his hand he took his glasses and put them on the counter, right near poor abandoned, slowly melting ice cream, “...or shall we start some fun?”  
Vitaly didn’t waste any time, he grabbed Yulian’s hips shrouded with lace, lifted him and sat him down at the counter, what made omega yelp a bit. “You are playing with fire, omega,” a growl emerged from depths of his throat.  
Yulian answered him only with laughter. “As long as I’m only playing... Working is awful, right?” he wiped with his calf robed in stocking on Vitaly’s cock, still hidden in sweatpants, but partly woken up to life. That grew another growl from an alpha, and Vitaly latched on Yulian’s neck, grabbing the upper hem of the lace top between his teeth and pulling it down, to gain an access to omega’s scent glands. As soon as he had them, he started to eagerly suck, lick and bite at them, making omega let out the most delicate of the sounds. Probably as his reward, he could feel Yulian creeping out with his hand to his pants, finding his cock with a hand as well and working him to full hardness. Vitaly in exchange approvingly growled, biting at omega’s earlobe. Finding the lace hem of the skirt as well, he slipped his hand into silk panties, to tease his cock with too light touch and right after pushing his finger into his hole.  
“You already prepared yourself?” he growled when he noticed the easiness of muscles. He could go with two fingers from the start. Yulian smirked, clenching around Vitaly’s fingers to prove his point. “Waiting is a cockblocker, right?”  
Vitaly hardly let out a deep exhale. “I love you so much.”  
“I know.”  
The pair didn’t waste the time anymore, Yulian pulling the hem of Vitaly’s sweatpants past his crotch, and Vitaly getting rid of Yulian’s panties. Vitaly parted Yulian’s thighs with free palm, admiring for a while gush of slick, peeking out of the hole beside his fingers, dipping into the slick and taking some out, to lube his cock with it. Yulian hugged his neck with arms and locked his legs behind his back.  
“Alpha, please, hurry…” a whimper wasn’t needed, Vitaly was already pushing the head of his cock into the hole, sliding swiftly on the slick to the sound of Yulian’s prolonged moan. As Vitaly continued pushing his cock in, his alpha decided it was more exciting if nobody found them, when he had the glorious sight of Yulian’s lingerie only for himself, so he muffled omega with his lips and tongue.  
Slowly, they began to thrust, alpha pulling out, thrusting back in and omega meeting him halfway, moaning into the kiss. The friction was delicate, hushing them quickly towards edges, both of them soon left panting and moaning messes. Vitaly squeezed in his fingers the laced underwear, stretching it over Yulian’s skin (tight hems left lovely red marks on his skin).  
“Vi-Vitashaa… I’m gonna… C-cum…” Yulian’s voice was choked, Vitaly only proudly smirked and kissed omega again.  
Omega came after a few thrusts, ruining lace skirt and stockings with come. Vitaly, upon seeing the mess they created, came too. His knot popped idly, alpha pulling out just before climax, his load emptying on all of his brother’s abdomen.  
They pressed their foreheads together, panting. A mess kept leaking through Yulian’s skirt on the counter. Omega was slightly shaking, pressing a light kiss on alpha’s lips. Vanilla Vitaly got to taste was a great reward for their sex round.  
“You really liked it…” Yulian chuckled. “Now it’s ruined.”  
“I’m sorry. I will buy you another, even more exciting one,” Vitaly nosed on omega’s jawline.  
Omega purred in delight and grabbed Vitaly’s neck again. “I want more. Bring me to the bedroom.”  
Vitaly obeyed, taking omega to his arms and leaving the kitchen.  
Meanwhile, poor ice cream completely melted, staining Yulian’s glasses and silk panties, then mixing with a puddle of come and slick, creating a very verbose mess.  
Little Aiko had many questions for her beloved parents that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [tothebatcave53](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	10. Day Ten: Gun Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten prompts: E̶d̶g̶e̶p̶l̶a̶y̶̶̶ | Gun Play | F̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶M̶a̶c̶h̶i̶n̶e̶̶  
> Day Ten star: Aiko

“Hello, sweetheart.”  
A flirtatious greeting, along with a musk smell of an alpha dressed in a leather overcoat hit Aiko’s senses. She didn’t have to turn, she knew exactly which of her parent’s subordinates it was.  
No, she had never talked to him before… But was it truly necessary? No one other would have addressed her in such a tone than a rookie. And there was someone like that in the house - one of Chris’ alpha sons, named Matthieu. She had never paid much attention to him - he was slightly younger than she, muscular, reminding of a gorilla without much of a brain, someone perfect for doing dirty work in her parent’s business.  
And he has been stalking her for the past two weeks.  
To be honest, she was surprised. She thought he would attempt to talk to her much later, if ever. But it was always hard to catch Aiko unprepared, this case included.

“How are you doin’?” he asked her with his remarkable french accent, obviously meant to entice her. Yes, he sure was Chris’ son.  
She turned her head, flashed him a sweet smile with dimples, and her brown eyes lit up when meeting the bright green ones. “Quite well, thank you,” she stated happily, her innocent aura expanding. His teeth flashed with a smile, taking her answer as a good sign, and he sat on the couch near her.  
“Umm…” he let out an uncertain sigh which made Aiko smile again. She suspected him of not thinking it through past this point. He probably thought she would reject him right on the spot. With some guys, she would maybe do it but not with him. He had a decent face. And she wouldn’t let him go without seeing everything there was to see in him…  
“Matthieu, right?” she helped him tilting her head, and her beautiful fishtail slid down on her breast. She noticed he watched it with his eyes, and they naturally stopped on her perfect breasts. The light pink shirt she was wearing today only complimented their looks.  
He seemed fluttered by the fact she knew his name. Of course, he was. Who wouldn’t be?  
“Y-yeah, mademoiselle Aiko,” he flashed his teeth again. His scent got heavier around Aiko as he tried to lure her into submissiveness.  
Too late. He was already caught in her own nets. Or rather… webs.  
“So… Names, checked. What other things do we have to exchange before you finally invite me to the bed?”

When he was finally caught off guard, his expression changed to a confusion. It was her turn to grin, as she shifted, slowly crawling closer to him on her fours (he shrunk back until he was stopped by an armrest), and as her face approached his, she swiftly pulled out a gun from between couch pillows and steered the barrel on his crotch.  
“I thought so. Already leaving everything to your omega lover… You should be ashamed of yourself. I suppose you want me to handle your punishment as well, right?”  
Her smile was sly, but sweet and cute, with her dimples deep, and her eyes shining. He couldn’t resist, and he didn’t, nodding wordlessly, mouth agape.  
How transparent these alpha guys were. They always took her only as some sweet little girl, a cute omega virgin, a bride and a wife that existed only as a wrapper for their cocks, a caretaker for their body and an incubator for their pups.  
But Aiko watched, Aiko learned, and Aiko was far beyond that point. She had more power than any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [Empukko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko)


	11. Day Eleven: Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven Prompts: S̶a̶d̶i̶s̶m̶/̶M̶a̶s̶o̶c̶h̶i̶s̶m̶ | Orgasm Denial | G̶a̶g̶s̶  
> Day Eleven pairing: Viktor/Yulian

Viktor was getting tired.  
Omega was impatiently writhing underneath him while they waited for alpha’s knot inside him to deflate. Omega’s skin was hot, sweaty and sticky, the smell of their mixed pheromones heavy in the air. While Viktor’s breath had stilled long ago, omega was still heavily panting through his mouth, coming down from the heights of his last orgasm. His whole body was full of cum, the bulge in his belly was pretty noticeable after five hours of sex, when Viktor couldn’t even pull out of the greedy omega who was still craving for more.  
Were omegas really so impatient and insatiable by nature, or was the fault in Viktor? Was he getting old? He couldn’t be so old, he was still able to perfectly sate his own mate without any help or problems.  
Young blood was truly something…

“Ulya stop, you will hurt yourself,” he calmly instructed omega and pressed his fingers into moving hips, when omega tried to harshly fuck himself on the knot. Omega let out a desperate whine and buried his head into the pillow. Viktor knew it wasn’t the wisest thing to do, to knot omega inside of a heat haze, but Yulian was begging so much… And he hoped it would finally smother the flame because said haze already lasted for 5 hours, and that was truly something for the third day of the heat. Viktor had these stats learned over the years with Yuuri.  
But it didn’t smother, and Viktor was slowly falling asleep with an omega on his knot. He needed to tame him, as soon as possible, and take a nap.

He gently laid kisses on omega’s neck, trying to calm him down, and when he could finally feel his knot slowly deflating, he took Yulian’s chin and turned his head towards him.  
“Ulya, listen. I want to try something with you, but you need to trust me. No questions and I’m not listening complaints. Understood?” Yulian’s eyes were heavily hazed, so technically he couldn’t consent to anything but he eagerly nodded, and Viktor smiled. He gently pressed his lips on his son’s and whispered: “Great.”

Viktor stretched his arm and opened a drawer beside the bed. After a while of fussing and calming down omega’s movements with another hand on his neck, he brought out a big, thick gold ring, with size more reminding of a bracelet.  
But not wide enough.  
If Yulian was right, it was a cock ring. Yes, that was the name. Sure. But why father wanted it? He had left Yulian waiting with the soft knot inside him because of it. He hoped it would at least pay off.

Viktor easily slipped the ring on Yulian’s half-hard, just spent cock. It fitted well just on the base, although it was maybe too big.  
“Now we can start…” he slurred into Yulian’s hair, omega shuddering when feeling his warm breath. A bit of grinding and few half-hearted pounds with his cock, with the combination in Yulian’s pheromones around him, made him hard again fast. Growing cock inside of him was enough for Yulian who quickly hardened again, this time around the ring.  
After a few seconds, Viktor had waited for Yulian to get used to his cock again, he started to pound hard, dragging out a yelp from the young omega. Yulian grabbed the sheets, feeling his own cock twitch with an interest because his father was already hitting his prostate. Whines were constant now. With every thrust, there was a whine. 

Viktor’s alpha, never truly tired and sated being (not when his mate was a goddess of beauty and lust), was very satisfied with whines of an omega, and with a growl demanded more. Fast enough, they were in their rhyme again, fucking into each other, making sounds and leaking pre-cum, both heading towards their climax.  
One of them faster than another.

Viktor came fast. Alphas were built for long sex sessions but it was too much for him this time. He shuddered as he popped the knot, very likely the last time that night, and filled Yulian with another dose of seed. The bulge on his belly expanded a bit more, and Yulian let out a choked shout as the warm liquid in him spun. The knot locked every drop of it inside, and omega was ready to burst just after his father...  
But nothing was happening, he still felt that hot, extremely hot pre-orgasm state, holding on the edge with four fingers, but he was glued to it. He wasn’t coming, he couldn’t come and he didn’t know why and it hurt, and oh god, what was WRONG with him?!

Yulian let out a distressed moan and reached with one of his hands for his cock when suddenly alpha’s hand grabbed him bringing his hands over his head and held both of his hands in one. "Not yet. I’ll do it." Alpha’s growl straight into his ear made him shudder again, his breath hitching in his throat. He answered with a whimper, he was so hot and desperate he couldn’t do anything else. 

Father took his cock in his palm, nudging the skin and massaging him, pleasure building despite not having a place to build anymore, and only when omega screamed his father’s title, he got what he craved.  
An orgasm so strong, it jerked with his whole body, his eyes rolling back, his spine bending, his fingers and toes curling. His ears provided him only white noise, but his throat was sore, so he had to howl. He had never experienced something like that before, it was so amazing and powerful... He fainted right after the end.

Viktor chuckled right after omega’s body went limp. He kissed his hair, head, face, neck, moved them into more comfortable position, and cuddled Yulian to his chest. He was glad he had agreed to this after Vitasha had been shot in action. Fortunately, it was nothing severe, only a scratch of a bullet, but with Yuuri worrying and fussing over their eldest son so much, Viktor had forbidden Vitasha from joining his brother in his upcoming heat and decided to take care of it himself.  
Now, stroking the hair of his sleeping omega son, he finally understood everything. He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [Empukko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko)


	12. Day Thirteen: Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen prompts: M̶e̶d̶i̶c̶a̶l̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶y̶ | Rimming | T̶i̶t̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶  
> Day Thirteen ship: Vitaly/Yuuri

He was in that hazy, messy state for a long time and he was getting very frustrated.  
Or was it a long time? He couldn’t quite tell. His every attempt to squint at his nightstand clock ended up with a painful throbbing in his head so he had to close his tired eyes and pretend to be sleeping or meditating again.  
The time and space around him were swimming. His head was light, almost ready to tear from that thin string called neck and fly up to the sky; but his limbs felt as made from lead, grounding him in the bed, making him sweaty and hot. Everything was only slightly colder than his skin (as the soft, wet cloth on his forehead) was extremely uncomfortable, as a shower of ice cubes, but after a minute it felt even hotter than he was - his skin radiated warmth better than any lamp. His own smell, forming around him with the evaporation of sweat, was almost suffocating him. And what was the worst thing about this? His smell, now hot and highly concentrated, was a sea made of ice. His own body was mocking him. On the top of all, he couldn’t sleep and was extremely tired at the same time.  
Oh, how he hated the fever.

His beloved omega relatives were fussing around him for whole days, laying cold cloths on his forehead, helping him drink water, feeding him pills and syrups (none of them seemed to work, much to Yuuri’s disappointment), squeezing his pillows and bringing him food. Everything was perfect as much as it could be when you had a fever, except that last one.  
Vitaly was hungry. His body was burning its own fluids, and every thought of food was making him sick, yet he wanted to eat something. His stomach was angrily growling, but he didn’t want the food omegas brought him. Not the meat, vegetables, fruits, porridges, sweets. Not even his mother’s katsudon. Everything tasted like burned cardboard and everything was making Vitaly sick so much he vomited just a few minutes after he had swallowed any kind of food.

Omegas; mama, Yulian and that little devoted, yet unpresented Aiko, were worrying and almost never left the side of his bed. Vitaly was curling around lone bed sheet, which he used as a blanket now, not caring about his naked body being on a display. He just wanted to cool down, to eat something good and sleep. Was it so much to demand? If it was caused by some enemies while kidnapping him, okay, he would understand. But fever? That was so lame and undignified for a strong alpha, his father had told him. But even Viktor jerked when he felt with his own hands how hot Vitaly’s skin was and decided to leave him alone.

One evening, when Vitaly was so tired after his torture, he saw quadruplicate, a small fragment of scent finally got through his own cloud of frozen ice water smell. Yes, it was there, a thin and weak scent but it was awesome. He turned his head and closed his eyes, not wanting a multiplied object to distract him. He even managed to sit up, still searching for the scent only with his nose.  
“Vitalik? Why are you sitting? Do you feel better?” a voice floated from the doorway. Vitaly jerked when he heard the voice. He had finally identified the scent. And the realization made him go wild, running through his whole body, twisting his organs and forcing his half-boiled muscles to a movement.  
He stood up, still blind, and moved entirely following that scent through his nose. He grabbed omega’s forearm and swiftly threw him on the bed, and surprised omega let out a yelp.  
“Vitalik what are you doing?! Are you okay?”  
The scent was leading him, whispering him what to do. When he put his head in the right place, he could smell cherries, flowers, pines, snow… The combination of his parents. It was an extremely strong drug for him - after days of smelling only his own scent, this was the best gift he could get.  
But he wouldn’t stay only with that. He wanted more. The stomach grumbled, reminding itself to Vitaly. And young alpha was determined to fill it.  
Meanwhile, omega under him was protesting (but only a bit) and reminding Vitaly of his condition. As he needed anything like that. With both hands, still with his eyes closed, he grabbed the hem of Yuuri’s sweatpants and pulled them down, throwing them far into the room, enjoying another of omega’s yelps. Then he grabbed one knee with each hand, lifted them, and everything that remained was to be buried by his face in the omega’s asscurve.

His nose immediately buried into the gush of slick and come, heavily indicating this omega was claimed by his mate only a minutes ago. But that didn’t matter to Vitaly - on the contrary, he welcomed such spice on mother’s scent. His nostrils went crazy, the scent so strong he couldn’t hold himself anymore. And he didn’t.  
Before he could realize, he was sucking omega’s hole, wildly gulping down all the slick mixed with come as if it was the only food that remained. And for him, this was the truth - the heavenly taste engulfed his insides, and as he sucked and filled his stomach more and more, the tastier the slick got. The fact that omega was under him going wild as well, he successfully ignored. Yuuri moaned and writhed loudly, and his hand was now in Vitaly’s sweat-soaked hair, pulling them and massaging his scalp.

And when there was literally no slick left, Vitaly pulled off his mother’s, now puffy and red, hole and whimpered in disappointment. His tongue licked the remnants from his lips, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. And he wanted this omega to feed him. 

“My baby, hungry and deprived… Come here on mama’s chest…”  
Vitaly immediately obeyed, laying himself on omega and finding the exposed nipple, again with his nose. He sucked greedily, the taste was even better than the slick. For the first time in days, he didn’t feel sick. And the sleep was attacking him as well, and soon he fell on mother’s (second, the first one he sucked dry) nipple, as a baby. Yuuri couldn’t help but to coo at him, while his husband got in the bed with their son, cradling his strangely quickly cooling body on his chest.

And since Vitaly’s eyes were closed for the whole events of his inner alpha taking the control, he missed the sight for the gods - beautiful, ravished, sweaty, with drool dripping out of his mouth, and with tears in his eyes, Yuuri Katsuki with silverhead between his legs.  
Viktor got this sight, since he was watching Vitaly feeding on his mother (because of course he knew what would help the young one), and it was one of the most delicious sights he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [Empukko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko)


	13. Day Fourteen: Incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen prompts: S̶e̶n̶s̶o̶r̶y̶ ̶D̶e̶p̶r̶i̶v̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ | R̶o̶l̶e̶ ̶R̶e̶v̶e̶r̶s̶a̶l̶ | Incest  
> Day Fourteen ship: Vitaly + Yulian (implied)

Vitaly knew the stories how his parents met. How they were supposed to get married first, and only then fall in love and produce heirs. And how they really did it in completely reversed order. So-called ’The day when poor grandma Hiroko almost got a heart attack’.

Also, Vitaly knew his parents met secretly before the wedding in a bar. Not on some banquet.

And yet, his sleeping brain provided him with such scene.

 

Except for the loud white noise, he couldn’t hear anything, but the meaning was quite obvious even without sound. His father appeared, charming as ever, dressed in a fine suit, in front of his mother. Mother, on the other hand, seemed exhausted and sad, dressed in a cheap suit and an awful tie, a glass of champagne clutched in his hand. They exchanged words, father clearly hitting on the mother, but Yuuri did not cooperate - in fact, he rejected Viktor and then left. The horrifying light in father’s eyes, as he watched the omega walking away, scared Vitaly beyond the measure.

 

Then his whole vision reddened as if he was seeing everything through a blood curtain. White noise subdued, as the back seats of the luxury car appeared, as his father violently pinned his  _ crying _ mother down and bit down on his neck, Yuuri’s cries endlessly echoing in Vitaly’s ears.  _ It hurt _ .

 

Other scenes appeared, everything flashing too fast for Vitaly to process all at once. 

A smack of smells and noises and haze, with two bodies tangled closely together, that could only indicate omega’s heat.

Viktor walking around the house and telling everyone the great news with a heart-shaped smile, while Yuuri hurled into the toilet in between heavy sobs, smearing tears with his trembling palms. 

Yuuri clenching the railing of the stairs with one hand, another cradling the baby bump. He stopped in the first half of the stairs, looked around with cautious eyes, took a deep breath, and then threw himself down.

Then the terrible sight of Yuuri surprised him, especially after the previous glimpse. Omega was pale as death, gripping the sheets with his thin hands, barely catching a breath, in the middle of the most awful and painful thing Vitaly had ever seen - labor. Moments later, birth-babe pulled out a baby covered in blood and another baby fluids, but the white tuft on the top of his head was suggesting baby’s identity. It was...him. The baby screamed in his first breath, and visions exploded, exchanging one after another so fast Vitaly couldn’t receive them at all.

 

But the atmosphere was there, with each second of this nightmare his level of horror grew. He was so terrified like never before. The things he was seeing were… so wrong.

 

Suddenly, the visions slowed. Maybe too much. Vitaly saw himself as a child, watching with big horrified eyes, as father pinned mother down and raped him. The causes and consequences were damned, Vitaly felt the animalistic fear and anger and disgust fighting within his own young mind. How the father, once very powerful and strict man, but with some sense of love for his mate and children in his heart, became a monster in the child’s eyes. A monster, who hurt his beloved, kind and caring mother, who never did anything wrong. Not like the men that father hurts normally. After it was over, Yuuri hobbled to him, fell on his knees and hugged him, kissed his hair and whispered promises, despite he trembled from pain, and his thighs glistened with fresh blood.

The disgust stopped, the fear subdued, but the anger stayed, stayed within the core of the ten years old boy, and Vitaly doubted it would ever go away.

 

His vision darkened, everything silenced, until the heavy breaths filled his ears, made the blood freeze in his veins. 

Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale… Inhale... Exhale...

Excruciatingly long amount of time passed, and suddenly he was staring into the dull, dead eyes. Uncomfortably familiar half-lidded dead blue eyes.

 

He noticed his own hands - they were trembling, knuckles deadly pale, covered in glistening, fresh red blood. So much blood it dripped down, stained his clothes, carpet, and the body it came from.

His father laid on the ground, with many stab wounds in his chest. His shirt was absolutely ruined, torn in shreds, filthy with blood. He wasn’t moving, his dead eyes staring right into Vitaly’s soul, accusing him. 

There was a big knife in Vitaly’s hand, his blade matching the wounds.

Vitaly screamed, the knife slipped out of his hand, and with the sound of the impact, everything went black.

 

\---

 

Vitaly flew out of the sleep, straight into the sitting position. He couldn’t catch his breath, his own lungs refusing to cooperate, not after what he had just seen. Not after what he had just done.

His whole body violently trembled, his sleeping clothes soaked with sweat. Curling up, burying his head in palms, he tried to control his wild heartbeat. It seemed impossible, the visions kept coming in front of him as soon as he closed his eyes.

He must’ve been a little bit too noisy, because the person sleeping beside him stirred, and a comforting warm hand touched his shoulder, causing him to immediately still.

 

“Vitasha? Are you alright? That must have been a horrible nightmare…”

Vitaly carefully lifted his head, to squint on omega’s worried face. Yulian missed the glasses, and his head was crowned with adorable bed hair. The air he could finally let in through a tight windpipe had a tint of vanilla and lavender, Yulian’s scent filled with calming pheromones. There was so much of it around Vitaly almost could see it - omega must have released some of them even in the sleep when he felt alpha’s distress. 

Vitaly’s heart soared, and his eyes filled with hot tears.

 

“U-Ulya,” he sobbed, quickly snuggling into his brother’s embrace. Tucking his nose next to omega’s neck scent glands he let himself cry and sob and calm himself with scent. Yulian allowed him, just sitting, caressing his hair, kissing the top of his head and gently rocking him.

 

Vitaly knew he was being a wimp but he couldn’t help it. The dream shook him. 

How was his brain capable of imagining something so twisted? His own father being evil and cruel, his own mother being incredibly innocent and only a poor victim without power, and him being a patricide. 

Twisted fate full of pain and misery. 

He was so glad nothing from it never happened and will never happen. The next time he catches Alyona freaking out over their parents fucking on a kitchen counter, he will stop her. Because their strong and passionate love could be never disgusting.

 

He couldn’t allow himself to fall asleep again on that night, too afraid that nightmare will come back. Instead, Ulya was more than happy to entertain young alpha and lavish him with comfort and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [Empukko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko)


	14. Day Seventeen: Blood and Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen prompts: Blood/Gore | C̶o̶s̶t̶u̶m̶e̶ | M̶a̶s̶s̶a̶g̶e̶  
> Day Seventeen stars: Viktor, Yuuri, Vitaly

Viktor slowly stirred back to his senses, his mind foggy and slow. He...fainted? He thought he was only playing dead to save himself from danger.  
He remembered the surprise and massive frustration, when he heard shooting in the time he definitely shouldn't, and his men fell dead around him. He tried to fight back - swiftly pulling out his own gun - but before he could aim into the darkness in front of him, a piece of metal dug into his meat, an overwhelming pain in the hip ripped him apart and made him let go of his gun and double over. Shooting could still be heard around him, so he didn't fight the gravity at all, letting his body hit the floor. His mind heavy with horrible pain told him to lay still, and pretend to be dead. Remnants of his men ran away, very likely to get their reinforcements, or only trying to escape from the grave danger, and their enemies soon began to chase after them, one of them stepping on Viktor's calf. Because he didn’t move, the opponent had no suspicion. Yet.

He may have fainted for a while because when he woke up again, someone was dragging his body across the floor. His clothes were heavy with blood, and his wound above left hip was violently throbbing. The fact that his both hands were tied behind his back, was not helping.  
He tried to fight, tear himself from man's arms, but he was weak. It only earned him a kick to the gut, right near the shot wound. He almost choked from the pain.  
Then he heard distant shouts and another shooting. The man, who was dragging him, stopped to throw him down onto the ground and pull out his own gun. Viktor curled to the ball, trying to look as little as possible.  
“Father!” familiar voice invaded his ears. He heard a thud as a body fell on the ground near him, and suddenly two hands were on him, shaking him and forcing him to feet. Letting out a pained whimper (against his pride) when his son pressed at his wound, he tried to handle his shaking knees.  
“My god, Dad, they shot you… And if you didn’t have this hair, I would have never found you… We have to get you home,” Vitaly's voice was strangely soothing. He supported almost all of Viktor's weight, leading him back. Viktor quickly fell into a trance.

\---

“Vitya,” soft lips were against his ear, along with a warm breath. He hummed, breathing in a sweet scent of his mate, highly concentrated around him. He wasn't very willing to get out of this delicate sleep haze. The pain in his belly was dull, but it disturbed him anyway, making his breathing hard.  
His belly!  
That dragged him above the surface immensely quickly. All of the memories from yesterday evening hit his brain. He sat up with a shout and would have tried to jump off the bed as well if his belly hadn't sharply stung him. Yuuri's hands appeared on his shoulders, gently pushing him down.  
“Vitya, you have to lay down. You are injured and you have to rest,” Yuuri laid him down and kissed his forehead. Viktor let out another whimper, as he came to senses, his whole body started to throb. His muscles felt stiff, every little movement hurt.  
His mate brought a glass of water to his lips, and Viktor gladly drank from it. Water helped his senses to clear. He could look around the room, dim light, blue blanket on his naked body (except thick bandage through his belly), and his beautiful mate with wrinkles of worry around his eyes.  
“How long was I sleeping?” Viktor's voice was hoarse, it almost frightened him.  
“Vitaly brought you around midnight, you slept during the doctor’s visit, and now the sun is rising so… Around eight hours,” Yuuri caressed his sweat soaked hair.  
Viktor chuckled. “I must look awful.”  
It made Yuuri's lips curl into a little smile, but tears filled his eyes right after. “You do look awful.”  
“Zolotse…”  
“Viktor, I was so worried… Vitaly said he found you when they were trying to kidnap you. I can't even imagine what they would…” Yuuri suddenly started to sob, and Viktor freaked out. He stretched his hands, cradling his mate's face in his palms.  
“Solnyshko, I am fine. I am home with you and our kids and I am healing. Everything is alright. Come here,” he pulled, although still weak. But Yuuri complied, laying on the bed and curling at Viktor's right side, thoughtful of his wound.  
Yuuri cried, burying his face in Viktor's shoulder, and Viktor caressed his mate's hair, soothing him with scent and kissing his forehead.  
When Yuuri fell asleep in Viktor's embrace, Vitaly peeked his head in the bedroom.  
“I see you are awake… How are you feeling?” he whispered when he sat on the chair Yuuri was previously sitting on, and Viktor gave him a little smile.  
“Stiff but better than in captivity…” he answered, his hearse voice causing Yuuri to stir a bit in his arms. Viktor pressed his lips to omega's temple, and it calmed him down.  
“I think I owe you big thanks, Vitasha…” Viktor whispered.  
“That's a part of it. Leave it be. I'm always here for you.”  
His son's voice was the last thing Viktor heard before he (partly unwillingly) fell back to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [Empukko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko)


	15. Day Eighteen: Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen prompts: Daddy | L̶e̶a̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ | M̶a̶s̶t̶u̶r̶b̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶  
> Day Eighteen pairing: Viktor/Yulian

It began as any other weekend day. Yulian woke up late, did some yoga, some school paperwork, ate a light breakfast and then headed out to their ballet studio to stretch and practice some moves and routines on his own. After a few hours of a long workout, he unusually found himself craving one of those green tea flavored ice creams mom always had stashed somewhere. He checked their common freezer, but they weren't there. Yulian closed the freezer with a huff and bit his lip in deep thought. Where could they…  
Oh, right!

He quickly headed into his parent's bedroom, only to find the door agape, Vitaly pinned down under their mother's weight, omega riding alpha's dick as if it was more delicious than a piece of cake. (It surely was.)  
Yulian kept a straight face. “Mom? Do you have any of those green tea ice creams in the mini bar?”  
Yuuri turned his head, to welcomingly smile on his youngest son. “Hello Ulya! How was practice dear?”  
Yulian hummed, impatient. “Nothing unusual. Just routines. Can I get that ice cream?”  
“Sure sweetie, there should be some left in the mini bar… Ouch, Vitalik!” it seemed like alpha lost his control, flipped them with one swift motion and began to pound into their mother. Yulian chuckled, walked into the room and peeked into the mini bar. They were there, beautiful, fresh and cold. Immediately grabbing one, tearing the wrapper and sticking it in his mouth, omega moaned in pleasure. Well, not so loud as the one on the bed, and from an entirely different kind of pleasure, but…  
“Ogay, fee ya!” Yulian mumbled with ice cream in his mouth, but the pair was already too occupied with intercourse to listen to him.

As he came back into the corridor, sucking and licking the ice cream, he noticed he was still in his sweaty training clothes. He wasn't exactly stinky, but his pheromones were out a little more than they should be. That combined with his clothes… Yulian guessed this was the little thing that pushed Vitaly over the edge. He is probably going to cum too fast, and mother will wear him down so much he will sleep like a baby in the night. Yes, mother always knows what he is doing… Vitaly had a lot of awful nightmares lately.

Yulian suddenly heard a door thud. And multiple smashes. And then “Papaaaaaaa!” and another thud.  
His smile stretched from ear to ear. This series of noises meant only one thing.  
Father had come home!  
Yulian headed to the hall, with his wide smile, to find Aiko excitedly hugging Viktor's neck, laughing as the alpha tickled her and tried to stand up from the ground she knocked him down on. Yulian chuckled. “Are you alright?”  
Aiko lifted her head, her wide excited eyes spotting him. “Ulya!” she yelled straight into poor alpha's ear, let go and leapt on her brother for a change, almost knocking him down too. “Are you back from practice? Will you dance with me later?”  
“Of course Ai-chan.” As if there existed any other answer to the question.  
She giggled and pirouetted away.

“Is she ever tired?” Yulian heard his father's chuckle. His shoulders lost their tension after absorbing alpha's smooth voice. He laughed.  
“I think we both know an answer to that question, dad.” He fully turned his head on alpha, going to say something like: 'Welcome home, how was the job?', but everything went forgotten after he laid his eyes on Viktor. Even his own name.

There was a light stubble on his chin, jawline, sides of the face, and even above his upper lip - the shy silver hairs decorating his father's normally flawless face, and by some miracle, making it look even more flawless. Not even one of hairs was out of the place, they grew out in a perfect line, every single one of them the same size. How was it possible? Yes, father was out for the whole week, so it could just grow up, but how could it be so perfect when father didn't have his full cosmetics gear with him?

Viktor came closer, examining his son's astonished expression with a smile.  
“Do you like it, Ulya?”  
An indubitable squeak came from omega, who jumped and smacked his hands over his mouth. “What-How-I didn't know-Why-It is really...amazing!”  
Viktor's smile only grew with omega's embarrassment. “I see. I knew you would think so. You aren't so bad yourself, baby boy.” Alpha eyed omega and Yulian's cheeks reddened, as he realized he is still in his training leggings and loose crop top. And he still held a melting ice cream in his head. A shy smile found its way on his lips, as he lifted the hand with the ice cream and gave it a kitten lick. “Are you up to something, daddy?”  
Alpha exhaled and smirked, the way it looked combined with a stubble caused Yulian to completely shudder. But he licked the ice cream again.

“Maybe I am… You know, it was a long trip,” Viktor took another step, leaving only a few inches between alpha and omega, “Full of nasty guys who don't know proper manners,” alpha leaned, brushing omega's ear with lips, lowering his voice, “So daddy is very frustrated right now…”

When hearing alpha's distress phased, Yulian whimpered and tilted his head, pressing a reassuring kiss on daddy's jaw, precisely on the hair of the stubble covering it. Feeling the softness underneath his lips, the way his skin twitched, the spark in sent straight into his abdomen, it was thrilling. Viktor pulled his head back, now staring through Yulian's eyes straight into his soul, freezing it with the icy blue gaze. “Will you help me, baby?”

Yulian trembled and he felt the slick jar topple deep inside him. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but here it was, the warmth and pheromones all around them, mixing into the mixture of a pine and lavender, calming but also hot and intense.  
“Of course, Daddy.”

Viktor kissed him. The contrast of the soft lips pressed against his and the scratch of hair littering daddy's sharp chin were extremely pleasant. At some point, Yulian let go of the poor ice cream and pressed one of his palms on Viktor's chest and another arm around his neck, enjoying the expensive fabric and muscles underneath it. Viktor followed, grabbing omega's bare waist. Goosebumps rose, and Yulian's breathing shallowed.  
Daddy's delightful playing with Yulian's tongue finally gave him the missing courage. His palm climbed up, fingertips leaving a feather-light sensory path on Viktor's neck until it touched the stubble.  
Now Yulian really shuddered.

Those silky hairs, their ability to absolutely charm Yulian at first sight, their glint and way how they made Viktor's eyes glow, the feel of them under his fingers - at first it tickled, then the slight burn started…  
It was a lot.  
Actually, it was so much he didn't even notice how daddy pinned him against the wall, grabbed his thighs, lifted him and made him lock his legs on alpha's waist. Yulian audibly moaned when he realized daddy's hardening thick length was pressing just against his soaking abdomen.

“Uh, okay! You barely came home and you hop on the first relative you see?! How can I expect anyone in this house to have a tiny bit of decency? How stupid of me, right?” 

Yulian's shake was now violent, as Alyona's satirical voice torn through their pheromone curtain. Viktor broke the kiss and chuckled, his palms reassuringly squeezing Yulian's thighs and turning his head on his first daughter with a heart-shaped smile.  
“Hello, Alya! It's good to see you again! How did your exam week go?”  
He earned an eye roll. “Whatever.” Alyona turned on her heel and walked straight through the door she just came in.

“You didn't have to tease her, she was maybe right,” Yulian defended his sister with a smile, breathing away the aftermath of such heated kiss.  
“I know. But daddy takes what he wants where he wants when he wants. Am I right, baby boy?” Viktor's fingers teased back of Yulian's thigh, tickling him and making him laugh.  
“Of course you are, Daddy…”  
“Good. Now, baby, what do you say we visit another room and get out of these uncomfortable and easily damaged clothes?”

Yulian eagerly nodded and leaned to kiss daddy once again, his fingers still caressing daddy's stubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [tothebatcave53](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)


	16. Day Twenty-Two: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-two prompts: G̶l̶o̶r̶y̶ ̶h̶o̶l̶e̶ | C̶o̶l̶l̶a̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ | Scars  
> Day Twenty-two ship: Vitaly/Yuuri

“You are worrying about your body again?”  
Yuuri jerked, an instant feeling of being caught appeared inside of his mind. He quickly ducked for his bathrobe, grabbing and throwing it over his shoulders. It barely covered his fat ass and thick thighs and calves. “No, I’m not.”

He heard a light chuckle from the bed. Then a creak, as two legs touched the soft carpet under the bed. “Yes, you definitely are,” young alpha crooned with a smile. Yuuri didn’t have to turn to know the smile was there. He heard it in alpha’s voice.  
Steps approached him, and soon his eldest son joined him in front of a long floor mirror, hugged his hips and rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. Vitaly met his eyes in the mirror for a while until Yuuri averted his eyes in shame which was exceptionally washing over him.  
“Tell me. What’s wrong this time?” Vitaly gently brushed the tip of his nose over omega’s scent gland on the side of his neck. Yuuri tilted his head, but it couldn’t force the smile out of him. His eyes were hazed with uncertain emotions, but Vitaly could smell the anxiety that poisoned omega’s scent.

“I just… I saw you in your sleep… Beautiful as ever… And I couldn’t help but wonder why you and your father even bother with me anymore… You two get more and more gorgeous with every day, while I just get older and uglier and fatter... And these… These look worse with every gulp of food I take. My skin is so awful, I have so many scars and too much fat, it’s nowhere near nice. I just got a bit anxious, when you will realize and what you will do after that…” Yuuri pressed his fingers to the soft flesh of his upper thighs and ran up to his stomach. The parts that were loved by whole family the most.

Vitaly blinked. He knew his beloved mother sometimes got anxious thoughts about his looks, what always led to wild dieting, workout and way more sex than was usual in their household (“Sex burns calories, so shut up and take off your pants, young man!”), but Yuuri reasoning like this truly was something unusual.  
“What are you talking about, mama?” 

“I shouldn’t say anything, you’re right, it’s stupid…”

“No, your fears aren’t stupid at all, mama, I just can’t understand why do you feel like this. I mean… You are so beautiful - every inch of your body, not talking about your soul… The whole you is the most beautiful being in the world! Including these precious parts!” Vitaly cupped Yuuri’s hands, still laid on his stomach.  
“B-but what do you see on them? I mean, maybe you just got too used to my fat ass to even notice it, but I can see it… I sometimes can’t look in the mirror because of this all and I admire you for your capability in looking at me, especially when… ah!”

Vitaly gently bit Yuuri’s shoulder. He may have the capability in looking at his mama but he refused to listen to this shaming. He just wanted omega to shut his mouth - nevermind he will probably fight with father over “invading spaces he shouldn’t”. This was far more important now.  
Vitaly moved Yuuri’s hands away and when he had free space, he found an opening of the bathrobe and slid his hands under the thin fabric.  
“You are saying that these-” Vitaly squeezed Yuuri’s delicate, plump stomach, littered with white stretch marks, “-and these-” Vitaly’s hips ground into omega’s ass, another center of naturally symmetric stretch marks, “-are ugly?”  
Vitaly ground with hips harder, holding omega on the place, and trailed his fingers through his stomach, then squeezing skin again, earning him a whimper.  
“You can’t lie to me or yourself, omega. Be ashamed. They are the proof you created me and my siblings, they are the proof you are fertile and tasty. And the fat? Nothing is more beautiful than a plump omega… Because a plump omega is a happy omega,” young alpha demonstrated his words by biting at omega’s earlobe. Grinding was doing its work too - Vitaly could feel new wetness under his half-hard cock. His hands cupped omega’s stomach once more, this time gently massaging the skin with his long fingers.  
“Are you a happy omega, mama?”

Yuuri whimpered and hugged his son’s neck from behind. Why were alpha’s words so luring? He could smell Vitaly’s heavy scent, frozen sea invading his lungs and hunting all his anxious thoughts down.  
“I am,” he breathed out, his voice shaking under the overwhelming whirlpool of emotions inside him. Not talking about his son’s cock easily growing when grinding at his butt. 

“I better assure myself of that,” alpha growled into omega’s ear, vibrations and power of it hitting his soul like a cannonball. He let out a shaky breath, as alpha behind him shifted, sank on his knees and while still massaging omega’s stomach, he licked at the newly formed slick in the curve of his ass. Why was Vitaly doing this to him?

Not that he wanted him to stop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [Empukko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko)


	17. Day Twenty-Five: Smiles/Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Five prompts: B̶o̶o̶t̶ ̶W̶o̶r̶s̶h̶i̶p̶ | S̶u̶s̶p̶e̶n̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ | Smiles/Laughter  
> Day Twenty-Five ship: Vitaly/Aiko

“Vita-nii! Why are you so red? I can see your freckles!”

Vitaly’s cheeks reddened even more at the comment. He sucked in a breath, trying to keep his “alpha” aura, but just one look into big brown eyes full of laughter in front of him, and he knew he failed.

His flaming cheeks were gently caressed by gentle palms, and he was pulled forward to kiss those plump honey lips. He closed his eyes, let himself melt into the kiss, and caressed the long silky hair, braided into a nice fish braid. 

When they parted, he had trouble breathing a bit. He has had sex with many omegas… Okay, in fact, he has had sex “only” with Ulya and Mama… But his little sister was as overwhelming as her other omega relatives were. Maybe even more. 

“You are still sure… You don’t want father… For this, Ai-chan?” he breathed out in between pants, admitting his defeat. And they barely shed clothes. He was weak.

Aiko chuckled, caressing his hair, combing them backward just like mama used to do. “I am sure, Vita-nii… Papa is for sure great in bed, and is more experienced… But it’s you I wanted to marry when I was a kid, no? Plus, I might lack Yulian’s daddy kink, and it would have been embarrassing to find out during my first time,” she winked and almost caused Vitaly’s brain to boil. He didn’t know how she did it, her amazing sweet scent was all around him, covering him like a blanket, to the point of suffocation. It was making his muscles sieve, as some sort of acid -  he was weak, but his alpha raged at the same time. If he unleashed it, he would grab his delicate younger sister and fuck her brains out.

And she wasn’t even in a heat!

“O-okay… Well… I think we should start then, no? I mean…” Vitaly quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Aiko’s fingers were immediately on his belly and chest muscles, gently and slowly trailing his six-pack and sending sparks straight into his cock. Young omega noticed and straddled his hips further, giving him a chuckle.

“I see you are worried,” she whispered, tugging at her own shirt, shedding it with help of Vitaly’s impatient fingers. Her beautiful, big feminine breasts were something truly new to him, but he knew he doesn’t like them imprisoned in a black lace bra. He hugged her chest to fight with the closing, while she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. 

As Vitaly threw the bra away, his pupils dilated. Aiko’s breasts absolutely belonged to the top ten beautiful things he had ever seen - it was hilarious that the whole ten was created by his own family members. He couldn’t help it - he had to touch it, caress it with his fingers, play with them, nibble on them with his teeth, even lick and suck at her young, virgin nipples.

Aiko let out a series of pants and whimpers, unusual for her conquering behavior. Her fingers dug into his neck knots, as he leaned more and more over her, unintentionally forcing her to lay down to the pillows. Then he lifted his head, supporting his weight with his elbows. 

“Sorry,” he breathed, wanting nothing more but to nuzzle in her neck and drown in her scent. She giggled. “It’s okay. Stop apologizing so much, Alpha.”

“I just want you to have your perfect first time…” he breathed out, his cheeks reddening again.

Omega under him smiled, parted her legs (Vitaly immediately nested between them) and purred. “Don’t worry about it so much, and undress and fuck me already.”

He grabbed her jeans and pulled them down, revealing the silky panties, the lace on them similar to that on the bra. “You are too young for lingerie like this, Ai-chan!” Vitaly growled but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. On omega’s lips appeared a pout. “Mama said it is appropriate!”

“But you know, mama would kill us if he knew we are doing the missionary first. He hates it.”

Aiko erupted in laughter, hugging Vitaly’s neck tighter. “Yes! Let’s tell mama I saddled this white-haired stallion and rode you until you fainted, and my belly wasn’t as full of come as with triplets!” She hugged her brother’s hips with legs, his still clothed cock now grinding right into her vagina. 

Vitaly laughed with her, and it soon subdued into giggles. “We shouldn’t laugh about it. It is important. But… If we would go with this, Ulya would ride father to death. His pride would be very wounded by a fact you were better at taking alpha’s cock for your first time.”

“Why is that bad? He will try to improve!”

“But that means mama would ride me to death. You want that?”

She shot him a dark smirk, one of her hands finally starting to pull Vitaly’s pants down, along with his underwear. “I do, my dear brother. That would mean I am going to be the Pakhan.”

They laughed together again, completely shedding clothes and kissing for a while, just snuggled in each other’s embraces.

When Vitaly stroked himself into the full hardness, with his lips playing with Aiko’s breasts, while she prepared herself with her fingers, he looked his sister dead in the eye. “Your last chance to refuse, Aiya.”

She gave him back equally serious gaze. “Stop angering me with that eternal asking, Nii, I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life!”

He rolled his eyes, kissed her cheek, and while sticking his head under her chin, he pushed his lined up cock into her cunt.

The quieted squelching sound was the next thing he noticed, along with wetness and warm, circulating through his whole body. Aiko under him gasped, gripped his hair with her fingers and squeezed his hips with her legs, causing him to go deeper into her. 

“You prepared yourself… Surprisingly well…”

Aiko chuckled again, stroking his hair and carefully rocking her hips while still impaled on a half of Vitaly’s cock, sliding it more and more into her depths. “Mama’s been teaching me that since I presented, and that is some time ago. Of course, I am a pro. But, for the next time, I would probably prefer my partner doing it.”

She couldn’t shot him a glare from the position they were in, but Vitaly felt it in her voice, and winced as if she whisked him with a whip.

They moved together, Aiko taking the whole length of her older brother surprisingly well. At first, Vitaly was confused by her desperate pants, but as she started to purr, he knew she loves it. She was a virgin - well, in omega sense of being a virgin. When omega presents in their 11/12, and has heats four times a year ever since, it is very hard to stay a complete virgin. Fingers, toys, even someone else’s mouth - a lot of resources could be used. An omega officially lost their right to call themselves a virgin when an alpha/beta cock visited their cunt/hole. A thing that was happening right now, in Aiko’s bed.

Vitaly was immensely proud it was him she chose for such honor but he was worried a bit. What if he was unsatisfying? Or worse, what if he hurt his beloved little sister? Disappointed her? Mama would never forgive him if he messed up the whole sex for her. But still… He said yes. And now he was really glad he did.

“Vi-Vita-nii… I think... I am gonna cum…” she panted into his ear, sending a shudder down his spine. Her hip work was amazing, no wonders she was on the edge so fast. He was heading there too, only holding his sister and pounding into her, kissing her neck and collarbones.

Aiko came with a prolonged moan, a new gush of slick flushing out on his cock. It made Vitaly shudder again, the arousal growing in the pit of his stomach also on the edge. His knot was slowly expanding. 

“Ai-chan… Do you want me to knot you?” he breathed out quickly, not believing they were so stupid not to discuss this before. She panted, coming down from the heights of her orgasm, her eyes hazed. “Yes, whatever…” the pant was his answer. Too late, he was already coming, painting her inner walls white and sealing her cunt with his knot. She let out a whimper, wiggled her hips, clearly trying to accustom to her brother’s big knot, and then hugged him and kissed his hair.

“You are on a birth control right?” Vitaly asked with a weak voice once he came down from his orgasm too. This one was massive, Aiko milked him dry with her squeezing down there, almost as if he was with mama.

“Yes, don’t worry… Or at least I very doubt those pills mama gave me are suppressants,” she laughed, Vitaly joining her in a few giggles.

“Thank you, Vita-nii… It was awesome.”

“You are welcome, little sister… You know I would hang a moon for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [Empukko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko)


End file.
